


Amy/Frank  love letter

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Amy/Frank  love letter

My Dearest Frank, 

I really shouldn't do this. I feel so dumb about it too.   
But I need to get this off my chest and at long last say my peace. 

Here it goes. 

I am in love. And I am in love with you. You are a really hard person to love. Trust me on this one. I am sure i am even harder to love, to accept. Anyway, I felt hatred for you in the beginning. 

We have been though so much together that I think the love and hate that I had, we had, now runs together like pooling blood. 

Frank, you protected me. You cared for me like no one else ever could. You put your own life at risk for me at a time when I was someone you didn't even know. I know that I was way more difficult than I should have been. I am so sorry about how I behaved. I hope you can forgive me. 

I just wanted to wish you a happy valentines day. I hope that your doing well. I know this is a bit rushed and very ambitious but I still have many feelings for you. I know I probably shouldn't. But I do. I love you. I hope the Punisher gig is not too rough. Your the best. 

 

Love always,   
Amy


End file.
